Petits rendez-vous nocturne
by Syrielle's
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Marinette et Chat Noir finissent par avoir des rendez-vous nocturne quotidien ? Et si les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre dépassait le stade de simple amitié ?


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! Cet OS est une réponse au défis n°13 de Crazy Av. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est aussi mon premier écrit sur ce fandom que j'ai découvert très récemment.**

 **Un grand merci à Théa-san qui à lu mon OS en tant que bêta.**

 **! L'univers et les personnages de Miraculous ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

Cela avait commencé bêtement, cette habitude de se rejoindre à la nuit tombée. Marinette revenait d'une patrouille, qu'elle avait réalisé sous sa forme de Ladybug, et rentrait chez elle à pied. Après s'être détransformée elle s'était dit qu'une petite promenade de nuit ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

La nuit était tiède, résultat des températures qui montaient de plus en plus avec l'arrivée de l'été. Le ciel était dégagé et Marinette pouvait donc admirer les étoiles. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle arriva devant la tour Eiffel, qui comme chaque soir était illuminée et baignait ses alentours dans une douce lumière dorée. Après avoir jeté un œil aux alentours, elle trouva un banc face à la tour et près des fontaines. Marinette laissa son Kwami sortir pour profiter de ces cinq minutes d'illuminations avec elle, mais une voix retentit derrière elle.

« Eh bien Marinette, on se balade seule de nuit maintenant ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de l'interpellée. Un petit sourire fleurit sur son visage. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée de voir Chat Noir ? Ah oui, parce qu'il devait prendre la relève dès qu'elle finissait sa patrouille.

Pourtant elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui semblait pourtant que le super-héros devait patrouiller de l'autre côté de la ville. Alors que faisait-il ici ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire la remarque sans risquer de dévoiler qui elle était. A la place elle posa donc une autre question à son ami.

« Et toi alors ? En tant que super-héros tu n'as pas des patrouilles à faire plutôt que de passer du temps avec une fille ? »

Chat Noir haussa un sourcil, suggestif, avant de se pencher vers Marinette.

« Il n'y a pas de problème à profiter de cinq petites minutes en si charmante compagnie non ? »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire. Après tout elle pouvait bien lui céder cinq minutes de son temps non ? Cela ne ferait de mal à personne et peut-être que, comme chaque fois qu'il venait lui parler lorsqu'elle était Marinette, elle découvrirait une autre facette de sa personnalité.

Alors elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres un peu trop proche de son visage et le força à se rassoir bien droit à côté d'elle. Puis elle tourna la tête vers la tour Eiffel qui allait bientôt s'éteindre et murmura doucement.

« Si ce n'est que cinq minutes et que ça n'interfère pas dans ton travail de super-héros... Alors c'est d'accord. »

Comme son visage était tourné vers la Tour, dont les lumières commençaient à s'éteindre lentement, Marinette ne remarqua pas le sourire qu'abordait Chat Noir. Un sourire bien différent de l'habituel sourire charmeur qu'il avait l'habitude de sortir, un sourire plus doux, un sourire qui semblait plus sincère.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent doucement, dans un calme relatif, parfois ponctué de quelques paroles et de quelques rire.

Mais Chat Noir dû écourté leur conversation, il devait faire sa patrouille et ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps s'il voulait avoir quelques heures de sommeil. D'un bond souple il se leva du petit banc et tendit la main à Marinette pour l'aider à se relever.

« Bon eh bien je te dis à très bientôt Marinette ! Le devoir m'appelle ! »

Et c'est avec un dernier clin d'œil que Chat Noir disparut dans la nuit, laissant Marinette rentrer chez elle pour profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

Après cette nuit leur rendez-vous nocturne s'étaient enchainés, Marinette finissait sa patrouille, se détransformait à l'abris des regards puis se dirigeait tranquillement vers le point de rendez-vous habituel.

Chat Noir avait pris l'habitude d'arrivé quelques minutes avant elle, il l'attendait toujours à la même place : sur le banc de leur première soirée.

Leurs conversations étaient toujours les mêmes, ponctuées de rire et de sourire franc. Chacun s'attachait de plus en plus à l'autre.

Marinette découvrait des facettes de Chat Noir qu'elle ne connaissait pas lorsqu'elle était Ladybug, et Chat Noir faisait face à une Marinette totalement différente quand il n'était pas Adrien.

Parfois le super-héros avait envie de lui dire, mais il savait qu'il devait garder son anonymat plus que tout. Marinette en était arrivée à la même conclusion, elle ne pouvait pas révéler qu'elle était Ladybug. Et puis, elle appréciait tellement cette nouvelle relation qu'elle pouvait entretenir avec Chat Noir. La jeune fille ne voulait pas que cela change.

Leurs soirées s'enchainaient et duraient de plus en plus longtemps. Oh bien sûr cela ne durait jamais plus d'une dizaine de minutes, mais maintenant Chat Noir avait pris l'habitude de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle.

Ils faisaient le trajet à pied pour pouvoir profiter un maximum de leur moment à deux. Même si Chat Noir lui avait déjà proposé plusieurs fois de la raccompagner par la voie des airs, mais quand elle n'était pas Ladybug, Marinette préférait rester sur la terre ferme. Elle était bien trop maladroite pour prendre le risque de se blesser.

Ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Ladybug s'enferma dans l'une des nombreuses toilettes publiques du métro parisien et en sortit à peine quelques secondes plus tard sous les traits de Marinette.

Pour une fois elle avait décidé de ne pas mettre sa veste noire. Les nuits d'été étaient chaudes maintenant. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la Tour Eiffel, celle-ci n'était pas encore allumée. L'adolescente jeta un regard à sa montre, encore trois minutes. Alors elle se dirigea vers le banc, vers leur banc. Chat Noir atterrit au même moment à quelques centimètres d'elle. La surprise lui fit perdre l'équilibre mais le super-héros la rattrapa. Marinette se retrouva donc serrée contre le torse de son ami. Une douce chaleur envahi ses joues, le même genre de chaleur que lorsqu'Adrien lui souriait. Une chaleur qui disait « Tu rougis comme une tomate, cache ça ! ». Alors elle cacha son visage contre le torse de Chat Noir… Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Marinette recula brusquement de quelques pas avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains.

« Oh Chat Noir je suis désolée ! Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! »

Mais Chat Noir abordait un sourire pas déstabilisé pour le moins du monde. Enfin c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire croire. Parce que lorsque la jeune fille avait commencé à rougir avant de plonger sa tête contre son torse, le super-héros avait senti son cœur loupé un battement.

Lui qui s'était toujours pensé fou amoureux de Ladybug, voila quelques jours qu'il se posait de plus en plus de question sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Marinette. De l'amitié comme il l'avait toujours pensé ? Ou alors ressentait-il quelque chose de plus fort pour cette fille qu'il avait toujours connue maladroite et incapable de lui dire deux phrases sans se tromper ? Mais au fil de leur rendez-vous -pouvaient-ils seulement réellement appeler ça des rendez-vous ? – il avait pris le temps d'apprécier de plus en plus la présence de sa camarade de classe. Il avait du d'ailleurs faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas changer de comportement avec elle, de peur de griller sa double identité.

Il fallait dire aussi que Marinette était beaucoup plus franche lorsqu'elle parlait avec Chat Noir. Elle ne se mélangeait plus dans ses paroles et osait le regarder droit dans les yeux. D'une certaine manière elle lui faisait penser à sa Lady.

Alors la voir ainsi rougir à son contact, cela lui prouvait en quelques sorte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être confus sur ce qu'il ressentait, cela avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Chat Noir passa une main dans ses cheveux blond.

« Ne t'en fais pas Marinette ! »

Il se pencha vers elle et retira doucement ses mains de son visage rougissant. Puis il lui offrit un grand sourire charmeur.

« C'est que tu es sacrément mignonne quand tu rougis ! »

L'adolescente ne put rien faire d'autre que de le frapper à l'épaule.

« Ne dit pas de bêtise Chat Noir ! »

Et pour toute réponse le super-héros attrapa sa main et l'entraina pour une nouvelle balade à travers Paris.

* * *

Marinette était inquiète. Chat Noir avait presque vingt minutes de retard et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. La jeune fille faisait les cent pas devant la Tour Eiffel, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Devait-elle l'attendre encore un peu ou se transformé au cas où il aurait besoin d'être sauvé ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien remarqué de suspect durant sa patrouille. Est-ce que le papillon avait décidé de frapper de nuit cette fois ?

« Excuse-moi du retard ! »

Chat Noir arrivait rapidement. D'un bond il atterrit près de Marinette. La jeune fille était si soulagée que ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Dieu merci il allait bien.

Encore une fois, Chat Noir la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils avaient débuté leur rendez-vous nocturne mais Marinette restait toujours aussi maladroite, et Chat Noir trouvait ce trait de personnalité de plus en plus adorable.

Mais contrairement à la dernière fois il l'attrapa simplement par le bras avant qu'elle que ses genoux ne percutent le sol. Ce n'était pas l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras qui lui manquait… Mais il craignait de brusquer la jeune fille.

Marinette hocha la tête et remercia son ami. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de considérer Chat Noir comme un ami lorsqu'elle était Marinette. Après tout elle le côtoyait maintenant aussi souvent lorsqu'elle était Marinette que lorsqu'elle est Ladybug.

Elle avait d'ailleurs pu remarquer un changement dans le comportement de Chat Noir, rien d'alarmant, juste un petit changement de rien du tout qui la faisait sourire. Parce que oui, la super-héroïne avait remarqué que Chat Noir était moins insistant dans son jeu de séduction avec elle. Il gardait toujours ce petit sourire en coin et faisait encore des allusions à leur pseudo amour, mais cela relevait beaucoup plus du jeu maintenant.

A l'inverse, lorsqu'elle était Marinette, Chat Noir devenait plus doux et jouait de plus en plus la carte de la séduction. Et si cela l'avait toujours laissée de marbre quand elle était Ladybug, elle sentait que le charme opérait bien plus quand elle était Marinette, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris à le connaitre réellement. Elle avait même l'impression que ses sentiments pour Adrien diminuaient. Ou plutôt migraient vers Chat Noir.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es en retard ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »

Chat Noir eut un sourire. Alors comme ça Marinette s'était inquiétée ? Peut-être qu'elle ressentait elle aussi les mêmes sentiments que lui ?

« Excuse-moi, j'ai eu un contre-temps. Mais je sais comment me faire pardonner »

Chat Noir offrit un clin d'œil à Marinette avant de l'attraper par la taille. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Chat Noir la transportait au-dessus des toits de Paris. Marinette avait enroulé ses bras autour de la nuque de Chat noir et posé sa tête contre son épaule. Mieux valait ne pas trop bouger si elle ne voulait pas tomber. Finalement, moins d'une minute plus tard, Chat Noir la déposa au sol.

« Mais nous somme chez moi ? »

Effectivement, Chat noir l'avait déposée sur le petit espace aménager qui se trouvait sur le toit. Mais l'endroit semblait totalement différent.

« Tu… »

Marinette cherchait ses mots, la lumière dans son esprit se faisait. Chat Noir avait préparé une petite surprise sur le toit de sa maison. Il avait déposé une petite nappe sur le sol avec un peu de nourriture et allumé quelques bougies.

La jeune fille tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers lui.

« Tu savais qu'il y'avait une pluie d'étoile filante se soir ? Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien passer un peu plus de temps avec toi ce soir. »

Marinette n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de sauter dans les bras du super-héros. Elle posa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue, juste au coin de ses lèvres, avant de l'entrainer sur la nappe pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle qui allait bientôt commencer.

Le lendemain Marinette était tellement dans les nuages, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, qu'elle ne remarqua pas les cernes qui s'étalaient sous les yeux d'un Adrien exténué de sa soirée.


End file.
